In Eternity
by StarGirl8480
Summary: OneShot: It was all her fault. She's the one who made him go out to get her stupid cell phone from the studio. She's the one who forced him out in the rain to go pick it up for her. Now he's gone, And she can't seem to move on


A/N: Alrighty, this is my first Instant Star Oneshot. It's pretty short...I got the idea from reading an article in a magazine. Long story. Anyways, I hope you all like this.

Disclaimer: Don't own Instant Star

She walked through the empty house, the one that was once theirs. Now it is only her living there. She looked down at her left hand. A diamond ring sat on the ring finger. It seemed to have lost the shine it once had. They hadn't seen their wedding day. They were _so close_. It was all her fault. She's the one who made him go out to get her stupid cell phone from the studio. She's the one who forced him out in the rain to go pick it up for her. She hung her head and let a tear fall. Soon, more and more tears followed.

"Tommy..." She whispered. She shook her head back and forth. She was still in the denial stage.

_Flashback  
Tommy wrapped his arms around Jude's waist from behind. _

_"Hi" He whispered in her ear. She grinned at the warmth of his breath against her ear. She turned to face him.  
"Hey" She replied "2 more weeks"  
"2 weeks till our big day" Tommy said. "I know"  
"Sadie is going to keep the clothes and stuff since she's more organized" _

_"Does she have them yet?" He asked_

_"She said she'd call...Crap! I left my phone at the studio." Jude realized. She looked out the sliding glass window of their new home. Rain was splashing against the glass. Thunder roared outside. Jude winced.  
"I'll go get it" Tommy said, looking fearlessly out at the rain._

_"You don't have to...Sadie can call the house phone"  
"You really think she'll risk me answering it?"  
"Why not?"  
"She loses excitement if she doesn't get what she wants right then...you know that."  
"You really don't have to"  
"I'll be back in a few" Tommy kissed Jude tenderly on the lips and released her from his grasp. She sent a grateful look to the back of his head._

_"Thank you, Tommy" Jude said. He smiled back at her. He opened the front door and walked outside, instantly getting soaked in the rain. Jude took a seat on the couch and flipped through the channels. She found a movie that she liked and layed down, taking only a short nap._

_What was supposed to be a short nap turned into a 2 hour long sleep. Jude groggily lifted her head and looked at the tv. The movie was ending. She looked over at the clock._ He said he would be back in a few minutes! _Jude thought. She picked up the house phone and dialed his cell phone number. The cell phone rang on the counter behind her. He had forgotten it at home. She ended the call and began flipping through channels again, trying to take her mind off of it. _He's probably just talking to Kwest or something...He's done this before, _She told herself. Finally she hit the news channel. She hated the news, but today something inside her was saying it would be interesting. But what she saw on the screen was terror. _

_"This just in:" The reporter explained "one hour and a half ago, a fatal car accident on the corner of Gridge street and Harper took the life of 90's pop star Tom Quincy, otherwise known as Little Tommy Q, to fans of Boyz Attack."  
Jude covered her mouth in her hands, trying not to cry until the news was over so her vision wouldn't cloud.  
"The helicopter is showing the accident now" The reporter said. On the screen, a camera hovered above the scene. Tommy's hummer2 was flipped on its side. It hit a light post just 2 blocks away from G-Major. He must have been turning and the car slipped on the wet road. Jude couldn't hold it in anymore. She let out a huge wail. Her tears refused to stop flowing. Every muscle in her body gave out, and she fell to the floor. Her fist met the coffee table, the engagement ring cracking the glass on the table from the impact of it. A small amount of blood trickled down her finger. She wiped her hand on her pants and continued crying. _All over a stupid cell phone...

_The funeral was a few days later. Jude kept to a corner of the room far away from people. She wouldn't even let Sadie come near her. Not anybody. She had isolated herself. She hasn't spoken to anybody since._

_End Flashback _

She walked into the bathroom. It's been 2 weeks exactly since the accident. Today was supposed to be their wedding day. She put on her wedding dress and stared at herself in the mirror, tears lining her face. The dress was pure white. The sleeves hung off her shoulders. She had gloves that went all the way to her elbow. Her veil was just about as long as her hair. She tried to imagine Tommy standing beside her, holding her hand. She imagined what their honeymoon would be like. What their whole life would be like after this. It all faded. Keeping her wedding dress on, she entered her bedroom and layed on the bed. She couldn't fall asleep. She walked back into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. There was the sleeping pills that Sadie had given Jude on the night Tommy proposed. She couldn't sleep then either. Jude took the bottle and twisted the cap off. She took out a handful and stuffed them into her mouth. Then she walked back into the bedroom and layed down. She didn't care that she went over the recommended amount. She didn't care about anything anymore. She bundled the dress in her arms and cried into it. Suddenly, her heart began to slow, and she drifted off into sleep.

_"Tommy..." Jude gasped. Tommy was standing in front of her in a tuxedo. Nobody was around. It was just them. Jude looked down at herself. She was still in her wedding dress. Tommy walked up to her and wiped the tears from her face, taking her in his arms._

_"What have you done to yourself, Jude?" Tommy asked, still holding her close. Concern filled his voice. _

_"What do you mean? This is a dream" She replied.  
"I'm dead, Jude" Tommy said, choking slightly on his words.  
"No..No you're right here...in front of me" Jude said, pulling away from him._

_"We'll never be apart again" He whispered. She smiled. She finally realized what he meant.  
"Never again" Jude settled herself back into his arms. This was how forever felt. She'd fallen asleep from those pills, never to wake up again. And though she left everybody behind, she had everything she'd ever wanted right here in eternity. Right here with Tommy._

A/N Like it? I hope you all did. I don't know how many oneshots I'm gonna have cuz it's really hard to write them...at least for me it is. Er... Review please


End file.
